epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrAwesome300/Translated Lyrics: Scrooge vs. Trump
Seeing Nikki's blog Overly Translated Battles, which I highly suggest you see, I was inspired to translate Scrooge vs. Trump from English to Japanese to an odd English version, and then that to Japanese and finally an even odder English version again. Trump I wake up, Scrooge! I'm trying to take a dump of the Dickens In other words , you can this lonely and miserable, Moody's a little homely I'm like a star of the Christmas tree, but you are like a stump You've fake just yet , I'm not known for my heart! I cause disgust, reminds ex-wife of me in bikini. Keep the TB from Tiny Timmy from me, but please do not touch me. Please do not shake hands, fan, I can not be me. I will ruin the wrapper than the land of Scotland faster! However, Z, I know, Jay is a pimp I got my name before man , the business! That is reminiscent to you, raps are bothering you , I have a insane You are trying to get the commotion of MC3 of the face of the ethereal! In order to be able to clock strikes, be, and be ready to enter the world of pain of Christmas! I also am the problem of fucking their own , was calling me 2 Chainz! Scrooge When I was taking a nap in my chair, I was me and how you do not dare to interfere! You have emerged spitting cheesy raps, I'm not afraid In this phantom random, all you want, I will haunt you, do not mind I do not believe in ghosts and I do not believe in hair! Morgan Panic of Scrooge is, please do not are going to crash! Past JP Morgan, I am a ghost of Rich Dude! Person, is a lock of mustache of appropriate Monopoly! Yo, I own a railroad, I run these tracks! You've been dumped on the bench, now you're mad at the world! There is a need to Sebastian as such, is done, I have a girl to kiss you. It is because it is tearing you apart that greed you go curse, If it is bad in your mind, what would be good is your wallet is it? Scrooge Charlatan Hun! Please do not unnerve your rap to me, they're atrocious It is a total ghost nose what your fear most to me! Business and success, it's a life I chose! So, I do not have an impact on your photos from the past! Kanye Well you are going to be out there still! Now, one thing, you are ghost I take lessons from Yeezy just, Point, lacking in Ebenezy, In order to take it easy, you have to life than your job! However, I can make time for Azizy! I put some friends to your wish list of the best! You do not know the cause of the spirit of Christmas! You rather than has been done at this time, then when! I share some of the homeless and your money! Scrooge No! This is not happening! Oh, this is infuriating the suffering waiting! In fact, harkening back of the lecture Donald dead, I hope yet final ghost! Death Boo! You're a die! And anyone who is for, to love you cry Alone by myself on the bed of your death Stench of regret for the breath of death of the last Cause you chose the way of people who are selfish Blood of innocent little Tim in your hands Your penance to pay the action It is described as plain and name to this grave! Scrooge These would be a shadow of things, And things, might be it! If you deviate from my course, I will be able to change them, you! I say that's because what shows me I promise to repair my way Friend is what I made for everyone. It's Christmas! I missed my chance to be different, but it is not the God of all blessings to us - Announcer Who did you win? Who is next? You decide! Battle of EPIC RAP of history! Category:Blog posts